Composite columns have been used for a long time, in particular in form of concrete-filled hollow sections. That is, because the high tensile strength of a steel section as an outer confinement and the compressive strength of the concrete together enable slim and high-strength columns. As a result, they have been predominantly used as solitary supports in large buildings having a “large modular grid”, and have not found widespread use as a system component of a wall having a “small modular grid”.
Drywall technology has established itself in non-load bearing wall construction because of a variable and simple structure and cost-saving processing. In addition to the physical barrier, classifiable sound and fire protection requirements are met with a designable configuration. Here, a studding of aligned thin-walled steel lightweight sections each having flat locating surfaces is planked cross-supporting with predominantly gypsum plasterboard. Because of the low stability, in particular because of the thin-walled steel section supports of only about 0.6 mm thickness, this wall system is not suitable as a structural load-bearing wall for residential buildings. The small material thickness of the steel sections is due to the manual introduction of simple joining means.
The technologies used, the type and number of building materials, their processing and the qualifications of the personnel are important for success in a time- and cost-optimized construction process. In particular, the separation of the individual construction trades accelerates the process and creates cost certainty. Workers skilled in the field of concrete can create a shell house having concrete composite columns, while later the finishing trades secure their respective drywall or installation system to the structural construction. This construction process offers sufficient potential for savings, which are presented here.
Wall construction systems made of insulating blocks with integrated concrete supports and joining concrete beams are known from EP 2 360 321 A2 and DE 10 2005 026 797 A1. In the latter, a steel section embedded in concrete in the support with fold-out metal strips is used for joining to a later inner wall.
JP 2012-140824 A shows a composite column as a steel hollow section having inner ribs. The inner ribs surrounded by the concrete primarily improve the composite effect in the support, in addition to the stability of the formwork.
FR 900.328 A introduces a wall construction system having composite columns arranged in the modular grid as permanent formwork for load-bearing walls, in which concrete-filled steel hollow sections having all-round openings anchor the in-filling wall element in a structural interlocking manner. The position assignment between wall element and support is secured by the geometry of the hollow support as a whole. The openings in the hollow section of the support serve the concrete passage in the grooves of the wall element; a composite securing is of course given, but is not mentioned. A drywall planking is not intended.
WO 02/50383 A1 shows a concrete surface structure having composite beams, lightweight concrete in-fill and possible cover layers. To secure joining between the heavy concrete of the girder and the lightweight concrete of the in-fill, sheet openings are provided as grouting elements, namely called gill punching. Drywall construction building boards cannot be secured to it.
DE 4343 465 A1 shows a lightweight construction system made of thin-walled steel sections, which engage in insulating materials and can also serve as permanent formwork. A building board assembly thereon is not possible and not provided.
DE 816 143 B shows a detachable inner lining in the form of building boards on ceiling construction arranged in the modular grid made of lightweight steel sections in concrete composite construction. The building boards are secured to the steel section via intermediate links, here also detachable. Intermediate links are conventionally commonly used when lightweight construction is secured to structurally stable steel structures.
WO 2014/005162 introduces a wall-building system in which a plurality of floor-high wall-shaped body members are arranged in a form-fitting and wall-forming manner, wherein each wall body has a reinforced concrete rib which is enclosed on three sides by a “rib former”. The recess in the lying wall body forms the lost formwork for concreting on the construction site. After hardening and assembly, the wall is plastered on both sides. A sheet metal reinforcement is not used here.
Generally known in the construction trade is the processing of gypsum plasterboard in structurally non-load bearing drywall stud walls with standardized sheet steel sections and their processing techniques.
Simple composite constructions in the form of a concrete-filled steel section have low fire resistance due to the direct fire exposure of the steel section, which requires additional measures, in particular in residential buildings. The supporting structure must be decoupled from the fire zone and structurally protected.
Walls with composite columns and simple in-fills arranged in the modular grid are inexpensive as a lightweight construction in the form of a skeleton construction, but, due to the low mass and the insufficiently absorbent layers, offer only little sound insulation, which was incompatible for use in residential construction.
For effective sound insulation, a spatial distance between the composite column and wall planking is imperative in order to use the air space or insertable damper as a sound absorber.
An extensive functional integration is important for an economical construction. The function of the wall, and simultaneously as a stiffening pane to support the structure of the house, is currently not compliant with sheet steel plasterboard drywall, because the thin drywall sections are too elastic and the wall connection is too difficult.
Thin-walled sheet steel sections having approximately 0.6 mm sheet metal thickness with flat locating surfaces are required if standardized and simple drywall technologies with gypsum plaster boards and manual processing are to be possible on the structurally stable composite columns.
However, with concrete-filled composite columns with thin sheet metal thicknesses, there is the further problem that no adhesive bond and thus no composite effect is provided between the sheet metal formwork and the concrete core because the thin sheet deforms and detaches from the concrete surface of the column under structural and thermal load. The usual thick material cross-sections of the steel sections of the composite columns guarantee the composite effect, but are not to be assembled manually due to their large mass and structurally not necessary for smaller homes and smaller modular grid spacing.